


Attention! Attention!

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Draco Malfoy needs attention, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Draco, I need to study.”“I know.” Draco grins, before placing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s hip. “I’m not stopping you.”“Well, actually you are, so…”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Attention! Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon, who wanted prompt #75 ' _Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

“What are you doing?” Draco asks, making Harry look up from the book he’s reading. “What’s that?”

“It’s a book.”

“Ha-Ha. What’s it about?” Draco asks, as he sits down on the edge of Harry’s bed, and he ever so gently slides his hand underneath his boyfriend’s shirt to caress his skin. “Anything interesting?”

“I’m trying to study.”

“Okay.” Draco nods, his fingers still teasing over Harry’s skin, as Harry tries his best to focus on the book in his hands.

But when the blond young man slides his shirt up, so he can place the softest of kisses onto his stomach, the words begin to blur before his eyes, and he can’t supress a chuckle.

“Draco, I need to study.”

“I know.” Draco grins, before placing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s hip. “I’m not stopping you.”

“Well, actually you are, so…”

Draco sits up, holding his hands up in defeat, and Harry shakes his head, smiling to himself, before returning his attention to the book in his hands.

But within seconds, Draco has started kissing his neck, fully aware of the exact spot that will make Harry see stars.

“Malfoy, you absolute…!”

“Give me a kiss?” Draco asks, flashing an innocent grin.

“Only if you’ll then let me study.

“Sure.”

Harry gives him a quick peck, laughing at the mock-hurt look on his boyfriend’s face. He brings the book up closer to his face, ignoring Draco’s big pout, but when he curls himself up against his side, lazily sliding an arm around his waist, he lets out a sigh.

“What are you doing?” he laughs, as he – again- sets down his book.

“Watching you.”

“You are such a little…”

“I love you?” Draco tries, an innocent smile on his face, before closing his eyes, and resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you too,” Harry laughs, before picking up his book, hoping to finally get to studying it. “You attention-seeking idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
